


Day 6 (Clothed Getting Off)

by orphan_account



Series: Widogast 30 Day Nsfw Challenge [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Clothed Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a little angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Trapped in a cave Mollymauk panics, being reminded of his past, and Caleb calms him down in the best way he knows.





	Day 6 (Clothed Getting Off)

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively called 'Mollymauk Fails His Wisdom Saving Throw'. Feel free to comment and kudo if you like!

     Mollymauk was not a fan of caves, granted he could assume that most people were not the biggest fan of them, with the history full of monster filled dungeons in all varying degrees. Sure, Molly hates the fact when the group traverses through the caves they can end up in life threatening fights, but there was more than just that. They were always dark, damp and extremely drab, it was impossible to get proper sunlight, making him feel like crap for days if not weeks on end sometimes. The Gentleman had sent them on yet another goose hunt, a cave that in it's heart, held more mysterious artifacts, barely enough information to get there let alone what maybe be waiting for them. More than they could handle was the answer.

     It's been three days of recon, ducking around corners, and hiding from the dark creations that roamed the passages of these cave tunnels. The Might Nein felt confident that they could take a few of the large roaming creatures, but the cave was littered with them, that if they got stuck it would be the end of it all together. Now at the base of the cave, the party had split themselves, each covering a section they had discovered was safe enough to pass through to reach the center. Beau and Nott being the stealthier ones to sneak down and grab money, books, weapons, or whatever the Gentleman might be interested in. Jester was a little ways out, but closest to Nott and Beau in case they got hurt and needed some help in a fight. Fjord and Yasha were in the half way mark of the tunnel, patrolling and taking out any creatures who might intervene in the escape plan, making this a very run and gun style situation. Towards the back of the pack was Caleb and Mollymauk, making sure nothing new got in, and that once the team had grabbed what they needed, Caleb could torch the hell out of whatever was chasing after them.

     It had seemed like a solid plan, until like anything it goes to hell, the second there is a bump in the road. A huge patrol heads towards Molly and Caleb direction, too many for them to deal with, but they warn the group using message and get further down in the cave system to a safe place to lay low until the patrol made their way through. For a long time Mollymauk and Caleb wait anxiously for their team to exceed better than they did hopefully, so they could all get the hell out of this damn cave, and live to see another day. It starts with a small rumble, then a slightly larger one a few seconds later, progressively getting louder and quicker in succession. Mollymauk looks to Caleb for an explanation but seems to be as lost as he was. The ground beneath their feet begins to quake, progressively getting harder to stay standing, as the heavy rumbles get closer and closer. A blinding light nearly takes out both of their vision, as that same rumble explodes in Mollymauk's ear drums, the very ground around them cracking and falling apart. A wall of rock comes crumbling down behind them, not being able to hear and barely able to see through the clouds of dust, Mollymauk grabs onto Caleb's arm booking it down the tunnel. The next open space was decently far though, there is a sizzling sound above Molly's head that runs past before there is another explosion in front of him, knocking him back.

     All Mollymauk feels is pain, half of his senses were dead right now, and he can't move a muscle to get up. Barely able to see through the dirt that had been flung up in the air, Molly makes out a figure standing above him, as well as an arm reaching down to help him up. With pain shooting up his body, Molly uses everything he has to grab a hold and drag himself up, instantly using the cavern wall to keep himself standing. The dust was dying down rather quickly, enough so to make out that it was Caleb still with him looking worse for wear, chugging down a potion of healing. Mollymauk's mouth is full of dirt, which he spits out, then begins to reach around to grab one of the potions on him as well. Popping the cork off Mollymauk downs the liquid, flinching as his hearing goes from nonexistent, to a piercing ringing, then back to normal. Caleb's sharp breathing, as well as his own panting breaths, and the tumble of rocks falling around them in the distance. It's fairly dark in the tunnel now, not having much light to begin with, was now worse. Having dark vision Molly makes out that they seemed to be trapped in with a wall of loose rocks on one end and another wall on the other end.

     Dancing lights cast from Caleb's hands assure his theory, glowing spheres lighting up the thirty foot or so room, that was walled off at both exits. Trapped of all things. Looking around Mollymauk sees Caleb sitting on the floor still casting spells, seemingly to have multiple conversations at once, murmuring about the situation and asking about how the other were fairing. Molly heads to the wall closest to him, testing the integrity of the rock, pushing and shoving against the hard stone budging for nothing. A sigh comes from across the room, as Caleb nestled his face in his hands. "What's going on?" Molly was attempting to stay calm, but he didn't like this, claustrophobia getting to him. Reminding him of other times he had been trapped before, scared, but not alone this time at least. "Everyone is still separated, but okay for now. We might all be in the same tunnel at least, but everyone is tapped out of spells. I guess there was a fight, we were winning, so in a last ditch effort they blew the tunnel system out, as Beau and Nott tried to escape. We can't get out of here until tomorrow when were all recharged." Caleb says with a brave face, looking less worried than Mollymauk feels.

     "Okay, okay. This is fine. It's fine." Molly repeated over and over pacing the floor, his friends were safe and out of harm, they weren't trapped forever it was a temporary thing for now. Gods he fucking hates caves. Without the sun it's hard to tell, but it was probably evening about now, which meant a few hours until they'd be tired and then he could just sleep it off. In the morning they could get out of this hell hole, but morning seemed so far away now, Mollymauk didn't want to spend another second trapped in here. Warm arms encompass around his waist, preventing him from pacing around the room anymore, Caleb's eyes watching him intently. "It is going to be okay. We have plenty to eat, drink, and lots of air passing through. Just focus on me alright?" Caleb knows Mollymauk is stressed about the situation, not that Caleb is to any degree happy about it either, Molly almost seems scared and terrified about having to stay down here any longer. "Let's just sit and eat, then figure out what next from there."

     They make a meal out of food rations, drinking lots of water from their canteens, getting the layer of dirt coating their mouths washed out. It eases Molly's mood a bit, the shake in his breathing steadies out, but there's a constant sinking feeling in his gut that this was the end for him still. Caleb is worried about Mollymauk, there seemed to be so little he could do to help, not having any real resources in the cave to assist in any way. Mollymauk being unusually quiet around him was hard to deal with as well, Caleb not really sure how to fill the air with conversation. It was probably too early for bed right now, but Caleb spreads out the bed roll on the flattest part of the floor he can find. Taking his long coat off, he shakes the dust out of it in the corner of the room, before folding it several times over into a make shift pillow of them, wasn't the biggest or softest, but it would do for the night. Molly follows Caleb's lead, taking is coat off as well and doing the same. There was little need for someone to stay up and keep watch since they were blocked in, and anything capable of taking the wall out, would surely wake them from slumber.

     Caleb is relaxed out on the bed roll, boots taken off and put aside, holding an outstretched hand asking for Molly to come lay down with him. Having nothing really to lose Mollymauk walks over to the bed roll, taking his boots off as well, before bracing himself down on top of it. His body tense all over, no matter how close he curled up against Caleb, the tension running through his bones won't stop. His head is whirling with his darkest thoughts, and Mollymauk feels like he's on the verge of a panic attack. Gentle fingers rub against Molly's back, sudden but in a comforting way, enough to make his thoughts pause. "Shush, just focus on me okay?" Mollymauk hadn't said anything, but understands what Caleb wants, to just focuses on him and try to forget everything else. Minutes go by as Caleb massages his back, making random shapes and patterns, it makes Molly's breath steady and the tension starts to dissipate. Pressing his nose against Caleb's skin, Molly smells the rich scent of old paper, a hint of oak fragrance, and the barely there slight tang on incense stinging his nose. It makes his mind solely focus on one thing.

     After possibly an hour of these gentle touches and Caleb whispering sweet nothings, about anything that had come into the wizard's mind to keep Mollymauk focused, he barely cares about the cave anymore and has melted into Caleb's touch. Caleb's hands dig into a knot he finds in Molly back up by his shoulders, making Mollymauk moan and buck his hips, grinding against Caleb's thigh. It only then makes Mollymauk realize he's aching hard in his pants, too distracted at Caleb's touch to realize that he was, for who knows how long. Caleb must feel the hard length pressing into him, because he meets Mollymauk eyes, seeming to ask permission not wanting to break the silence in the room. Licking his lips, still tasting of dust, Mollymauk nods and curl as close as he can to Caleb. With no preamble, Caleb reaches inside Molly's pants, slipping past the waist band to wrap around his dick. A quick dance of fingertips as Caleb casts his one of his last spells, making his fingers slick to soothingly jerk Mollymauk off. A perfect slick but tight glide, wrist quickly moving up and down, as Molly moans into Caleb's neck casting hot breath against his collar bones and chest. The hand not jerking Mollymauk off, still was at his back, pressing into the sensitive knots, pleasure coming from all round Molly.

     It doesn't take long until Molly comes, panting as he fucks into Caleb's hand quickly, before he feels the hot come seem into his pants making a sticky wet mess. Caleb is there to help him through it, waiting until Mollymauk's jerking hips stop, before removing his hand. Casting his last spell for the night to clean them both up, before lifting Molly's chin up, making sure he was alright, before kissing him tenderly. The soft slide of lips bringing them each down to a comforting end, both of them now exhausted. After a while their lips break, but they stay still inches away from each other, breathing each others breath and memorizing each others faces. Caleb knows there's maybe ten minutes or so left on the dancing lights in the room, already starting to diminish into a dim light, barely keeping the room lit now. "What was that all about?" Caleb asks, barely above a whisper, breaking the silence that was held over the room. Mollymauk doesn't say anything for at least a solid minute, and almost considers not saying anything at all, but he can't do that to Caleb.

     "Last time I was in a situation like this, was the day I woke up in a grave. It just made me feel all of that all over again suddenly, the confusion and the worst fear, it really scared me." Mollymauk confesses, barely louder than the sound of his own breathing. Caleb doesn't say anything, because he knows exactly how that feels, to have your worst nightmares revisited. Pulling Molly against his chest, Caleb buries his face in the lavender neck on the edge of tears himself. "I got you and you got me. As long as were together, we can get through it." Like Caleb had said to Fjord that day, so long ago now, they would make it work. All of them.


End file.
